hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Fallon
Derek Fallon is a 30 year-old gamekeeper and substitute teacher at Hogwarts. He is the older brother of Neil Fallon and is role played by Noahm450. Biography Derek Ross Fallon was born on December 6, 1984 to Harold and Regan Fallon in Toronto, Canada. Regan and Harold were both wizards coming from powerful families. This made Derek also a very powerful wizard and this caused some problems. During his childhood, Regan and Harold kept Derek home and taught him what he needed to know themselves, not wanting him to socialize around the muggles.Derek had very great dificulty controlling his magic. For example, when he had a very powerful emotion such as anger, Derek would get out of control and shoot out burning flames. Regan and Harold had no idea why this was happening to their son but only hoped he would learn to control it at Hogwarts. At age 11 he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Regan and Harold were very poor and couldn't afford to move to England, so they had to say good bye to their son and ship him off to live with his grandmother in London. Betty, Derek's grandmother, was a very kind woman and lived a decent life and was a witch. She gladly took in her grandson and she bought him all his supplies for Hogwarts. She even bought him a owl, which he named Hoot, and then he was off to Hogwarts. Meanwhile the Ministry of Magic was in great confusion and worry. A great wizard named Wilson Graff, who was very famous and excellent wizard known for having visions of great prophecies. Graff had fallen very ill and the Minister himself went to go visit him at St. Mungo's. While they were chatting, Graff started to shake violently and then, he spoke his last prophecy. It said, "Two of the greatest and most powerfulest wizards will be born. They together can bring down the Ministry of Magic. These two wizards are brothers and are exactly 12 years apart. The oldest is entering Hogwarts now and the youngest will be born in exactly one year from today. Listen closely, for in order to save the ministry you must capture them. When the oldest graduates from Hogwarts you must capture him and when the youngest is 14 you must capture him also. Lock them away and isolate them, the oldest for 12 years, the youngest for 3 years. Then release them for their powers will weaken over a long period of time. Be cruel and show no mercy to them. For they are dangerous and savages." Then Graff died. The minister was very disturbed by this news. Graff had never been wrong about any of his prophecies but none had been as serious as this one. The news leaked and the Daily Prophet spilled the beans. Wizards everywhere were worried but the minister promised them that they would keep an eye out for these brothers and would list every first year at Hogwarts this year to try and target the first brother. The gossip soon died down and everyone was confident that the ministry would handle it. Back at Hogwarts, Derek had been sorted into Gryffindor. No one had told the first years about the prophecy but the teachers secretly took notes on all of their behaviors and reported them to the ministry. Derek was soon what the ministry became interested in. At Hogwarts Derek was having a grand old time, playing Quidditch, learning magic, and making friends. But he still had problems controlling his magic and it seemed to never get better. The minister studied him carefully but followed what the prophecy said and did not capture him, yet. After his first year of Hogwarts, Derek went back to Canada to find that his mom was pregnant with his new baby brother. The ministry was not happy having him so far out of reach but left him alone. A couple months before school started back up, Derek went back to live with Grandma Betty and told her the news. That year he went back to Hogwarts and on September 12 the day the prophecy was spoken, he got a letter from his grandmother containig good and bad news. The good news was that his baby brother, Neil Fallon, had been born that day. The bad news was that Regan had died during child labor. Derek went totally out of control with his powers and it ended up with 30 differend curses shooting in different directions of the Great Hall, injuring some students and staff. The ministry heard and had finally targeted the two brothers. Years passed, and many good and bad events occured. Neil grew up healthy and strong, he and Derek were unable to be separated because they were so close. Harold fell into depression and sadly commited suicide, the boys were sent to live with Grandma Betty in England. Neil was held back because he did not turn ten by September 1 and Grandma Betty thought it was best to hold him back a year anyways. And Derek's powers became totally uncontrollable. When Derek finally graduated his last year at Hogwarts, Neil was 5 and it was time for the Ministry of Magic to make their move. So as Derek was about to board the Hogwarts express, 5 Ministry of Magic members came and attacked him. Derek was confused as they beat and chained him up. His fellow classmates ran in fright and they now knew that Derek was supposedly the boy of the prophecy. Once they had captured him, the next step was to lock him away. The only place they could think of was Azkaban. So they locked him up, chained him up, and isolated him. They showed no mercy like the prophecy had said and treated Derek cruely in Azkaban. The ministry debated whether or not to just kill Derek just to be safe but decided not to since the prophecy had said nothing about it. When Grandma Betty heard she was absolutely devastated. She begged and pleaded for Derek's release saying that the prophecy was wrong, but the ministry refused to even let her see Derek. Derek himself was very confused, he knew he was powerful but he hadn't really thought of bringing down the ministry. But he sadly accepted his punishment even though it was based on a stupid prophecy. When they beat him, Derek let them and when they interrogated him, he answered honestly. All he thought about was Neil and how he was in danger and that he missed him. Ten whole years passed and things never changed. Derek was beat and treated cruely, he was given only enough food and water to survive, he was chained up all day every day and wasn't allowed to leave his cell, and occasionally ministry members would interrogate him about Neil and himeself. One day, Neil was captured and brought to Azkaban. They brought him to Derek and chained him up in the same cell. Neil told Derek everything. Grandma Betty had passed away and Neil had been living on the streets. The ministry decided it wasn't a good idea to keep Derek and Neil together in the same cell, afraid they would try to break free. So they transferred Neil to another cell. Three more years passed and nothing changed. Finally the ministry set both of them free. After testing to see that their powers were weakened, of course. The ministry keeps both under close watch. Derek had no where to go, so McGonnagall asked him if he would like to be a gamekeeper. Since Hagrid was getting older, he needed help with his job. Derek accepted and McGonnagall gave him and Neil a place to stay in the castle. A couple years later, Derek moved to a small house in upper London. Neil and him currently reside here and they have taken Neil's best friend Colton Davis in since he was a orphan. Derek still works as a gamekeeper at Hogwarts and is also a substitute teacher. Personality Derek is a very nice guy to be around. Despite his tough past, he has grown past that. He is very acceptive and doesn't complain about anything. You can always rely on him to help you with anything. His powers have been weakened and he isn't as powerful as he used to be. Derek looks very tough on the outside but is nice and sweet on the inside unlike his brother Neil. Derek loves his job and his fellow employees. Looks Derek has shortly cut brown hair and blue eyes. He is growing some facial hair and is very strong. Derek has a mark on his chest from Azkaban which is similiar to Cody Brewin's mark. It only appears when he is experiencing a bad emotion. He is very tall being 6'4. Wand Derek has a ivory wood wand. It is 9 inches long with a phoenix tail feather at it's core. He got it when he was set free from Azkaban. Alliances *Neil Fallon (brother) *Colton Davis (like a brother and friend) *Hagrid *Minerva McGonnagall (boss) Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Derek is a gamekeeper *Derek is a sustitute teacher *Derek is very easy going *Derek spent 12 years in Azkaban because of a half true prophecy about him *Derek is a former Gryffindor *Derek is Pureblood *Derek is Canadian Gallery Stephen-Amell-16-1024x1473.jpg Stephen-Amell-stephen-amell-33338113-608-822.jpg Stephen_Amell_092-799x1200.jpeg Stephen_Amell_176-799x1200.jpg Stephen+Amell.png Stephen-Amell-Photos4.jpg Stephen-Amell.jpg Arrow-finale-Stephen-Amell-02.jpg|Derek chained up in Azkaban Stephen-Amell-in-Arrow-Season-Finale-15-512x604.jpg fin.jpg Stephen-Amell-Sexy.jpg 600full-stephen-amell.jpg 9fb391124daf9979fc4149920143e8f1.jpg tumblr_moplmzzaJ31sv5i3ao4_1280.jpeg -Stephen-Amell-stephen-amell-34315187-245-245.png photoshoot-stephen-amell-33338100-811-1200.jpg robbie-amell-stephen-amell-cw-amellsdays.jpg|Derek and his brother Neil Fallon stephen-amell-arrow-scenes-08.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-26945293-693-650.jpg|Colton Davis, Derek and Neil's best friend e61f6001b9eab8084cb93e23c8f08cd3.jpg StephenAmell.jpg Category:Male Category:Noahm450 Category:Substitute Teacher Category:Gamekeeper Category:Adult Category:Graduated Category:Former Student Category:Former Gryffindor Category:Pureblood Category:Canadian Category:Professor